


Jacob's Ladder

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blowjobs, Human AU, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Sex, m/m - Freeform, piercing play, rough housing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig has always been interested in Ivan, without realizing just how interesting the man's body was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacob's Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry.

Ludwig would admit that he had always been curious as to what was beneath Ivan's long sleeved work shirts, his casual turtlenecks and the ever present scarf that the man wore. It had actually been on a company retreat that Ludwig had realized just what was hidden beneath all that fabric when Ivan had worn a thin white long-sleeved shirt during a team building exercise out in the crisp autumn air. 

Of course the German would forever deny that his eyes had been fixed on the broad expanse of Ivan's chest and that's why he had noticed the strange shaping of the man's nipples and the faint gray marks that could be seen through the white shirt. Later on his theory had been confirmed at the sight of Ivan's shirt lifting slightly while he played a casually competitive game of football with Alfred.

Ivan. Stuffy, quiet, shy, distant, working in claims Ivan had body modifications.

Of course once this information was discovered sharing a room with the man became that much more difficult. 

"So, um.. I saw you playing that game with Alfred." Ludwig pointed out that evening as they sat in their room, Ivan watching some mind numbing game show while Ludwig re-read the same paragraph of his book. "You have tattoos?"

Ivan blinked before he cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah."

"And piercings?"

"Da."

Ludwig was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Can I see them?"

There was an invisible line that Ludwig rarely ever approached, much less stepped over tentatively. Ivan tilted his eyes to the blonde before he smiled and lifted his shirt up to his collarbone, showing Ludwig the tattoos covering his chest, stomach, waist and hips, snaking around his back and along his neck. His stomach was not the washboard abs that Ludwig sported, the bulge of flesh more akin to a barrel, but it was obvious that every inch of the man was just as much muscle as Ludwig's, even if his face and legs had a bit more fat. 

Ivan felt his mouth watering at the sight of two yellow and pink patterned plastic barbells piercing Ivan's nipples horizontally, looking like some sort of candy that Ludwig was more than willing to taste.

"Do you have more?" The question was out before Ludwig could stop it and Ivan laughed, reaching into the side table that he had filled with his personal things, turning away from Ludwig to put in a few piercings in each ear, three lobe piercings and an industrial in each ear. The man's shirt was taken off and Ludwig stared at the set of wings framing a black inked image of the Kremlin, a highly detailed sunflower blocking out the bottom of the Kremlin, the bottom of the image framed by a ribbon that read "Motherland" along the small of Ivan's back. 

Certainly this man's entire body was a work of art and Ludwig was shifting to the edge of his bed as he stared before Ivan tilted his head to look at his co-worker. "What do you think?" The older male asked and Ludwig's throat went dry. 

He was so used to a shy Ivan, a gentle Ivan, someone that no one really ever looked twice at other than to acknowledge that he was incredibly tall and incredibly quiet. Ludwig was not prepared for this sight before him, was not prepared for this. 

The blonde cleared his throat and ran his hair through his hair before he spoke. "Any more?"

Ivan hummed and laid back on his bed and at first Ludwig was certain that he was being dismissed. Except for when Ivan's hand reached down to unbutton his jeans and pull his underwear open. 

Ludwig swallowed thickly at the sight of the man's length, the underside decorated with seven studs and four lines of ink, each one marked with a letter that Ludwig flushed at when he realized they were "grades" with C lining just beneath Ivan's head and A+ circling the man's base. 

"That's, um..." Ivan was silent as he watched Ludwig flush and stare, the blonde shifting forward as he felt himself ache and his mouth water. He was almost certain he was drooling as he flicked his eyes to Ivan's. "Can I...?"

"Go ahead." Ivan shrugged, watching as Ludwig moved to kneel between Ivan's legs and his hand tentatively wrapped around the thick shaft, giving it a firm squeeze that caused Ivan's thighs to tense and his jaw to clench as he let out a grunt. Pale violet eyes stared down at Ludwig, darkening slowly as the blonde flushed and moved his hand slowly over the other man's length. 

Ludwig had always been pretty sure that he was gay. What with some of his greatest fantasies and longest infatuations being with males, but he had never thought of actively fucking a man, had never had the gut-wrenching urge to wrap his mouth around a man's cock and choke on it. 

Ivan's hand tangled in Ludwig's hair before he pushed the younger male's head down and Ludwig felt the leaking tip press to his lips. Ludwig opened his mouth to say something but realized that it was probably in his best interest not to as he bent to sink his lips over the man's tip, sucking and drooling as he let out a moan. Ivan groaned and grunted at the feeling of tongue flicking over the first barbell, the suction of Ludwig's lips as he sank further and further, just past the C mark and down to barely an inch above B.

"Come on, Ludwig." The older male chuckled. "You can at least make it to B."

Ludwig growled, lips already stretched wide as he sank further, swallowing nervously as his tongue worked and he felt himself getting hard as he moved up and down, choking slightly as Ivan's tip hit the back of his throat and his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the hot pulse of Ivan's flesh against his throat. Pulling back the blonde wiped at his mouth, staring at the spit soaked flesh before him before he wobbled to his feet, undoing his own jeans and pulling them down, straddling Ivan who suddenly looked panicked and stopped the blonde. 

"You're going to tear yourself apart." He stated in an alarmed tone, reaching into the side table and pulled out a small tube of lubricant. 

Ludwig frowned in suspicion. "Where did that come from?" He asked with a pant as Ivan shifted until he could arrange Ludwig on his knees and elbows, parting Ludwig's cheeks with a smirk. 

"I believe in being prepared." Ivan smirked and dragged his tongue over Ludwig's entrance, earning a loud gasp from the smaller male. "Besides, with a roommate like you, do you blame me?" One of Ivan's hands dragged over the shorter male's muscular back and shoulders, listening to the noises that escaped Ludwig's mouth as he pressed his tongue against Ludwig's entrance, his fingers opening the lube with a snap of the cap and coating his fingers of one hand as he pulled back. 

"You planned on this." Ludwig growled and Ivan smirked. 

"I'm wounded, Ludwig, I didn't plan on you just hopping on my dick. I was planning on some seduction first." A finger slipped in and Ludwig all but crumbled on the bed, clenching around the digit tightly as Ivan worked over the soft insides of his companion. "Just curious, how many fingers can you usually fit?"

Ludwig pursed his lips and thrust his hips back, gasping as Ivan's finger began to curl and hunt and thrust more roughly. 

"Tell me or I'll be shoving all five in there."

Blue eyes widened and Ludwig managed to choke out a panicked "Three!" as Ivan's fingers moved to add a second one in. The blonde had to wonder for a moment at Ivan's sadism and whether the man really would have shoved his entire fist inside Ludwig. 

"Three, huh..." Ivan's fingers scissored gently, two already feeling impossibly full. "Yeah, it feels like three." The older male murmured as he squeezed a third digit inside. "I can take a good six myself..."

God, Ludwig couldn't imagine shoving six fingers inside of him, he could hardly stand three as it was. The blonde shook as he lay on his chest, his cheek pressed to the sheets and comforter as his ass was stuck in the air, his entire body shuddering as Ivan pulled his fingers out finally. 

"Which means, of course, that I'm going to expect quite the reciprocation after this." Ivan murmured as he slid into Ludwig, the blonde biting his lip as he felt the unbearable pressure as Ivan pushed against him. The minute Ludwig felt the tight pop of Ivan's head inside him the blonde let out a sob of relief, whining softly when Ivan rolled his hips. "Tell me when."

Ludwig was quite sure that he was being impaled by a baseball bat as Ivan pushed further and further into him, each pop of a stud against the tense muscle of his entrance had Ludwig moaning and wondering if their neighbors would eventually come to investigate if he would start screaming and wondering how long it would be before he could look Ivan in the eye if he did so. 

The moment Ivan was seated inside the blonde the man sighed and simply rolled and rocked his hips, not thrusting into Ludwig with abandon. Ludwig was grateful for that as he panted and clenched his fingers in the bedding, panting as he closed his eyes and sighed, his legs relaxing as Ivan rubbed at the small of his back before reaching around to grasp Ludwig's length and stroke him roughly. 

When he came it was a shock and blue eyes shot open, Ivan slapping his hand over Ludwig's mouth to contain the noise that escaped the man, his body shuddering as he wet Ivan's sheets in the most undignified manner. It took a bit for Ivan to pull out, as Ludwig's body clenched needfully around him at every motion. Ivan flopped over onto the bed, still obviously hard as he laid down and parted his legs, staring at Ludwig with a raised eyebrow. "Hips or lips, Ludwig, one or the other."

And oh the thought of Ivan moaning beneath him was enough to have Ludwig's cock showing interest again, the blonde panting as he wiped drool off of his chin and leaned forward for a long, wet kiss from the older male, his fingers tangled in silver hair. Ivan poured more lube on his own palm and stroked Ludwig back to hardness, practically pulling him by the cock to his entrance. 

Ludwig shuddered at the tight heat, watching as Ivan's eyes closed and the man sighed, his clean hand reaching back to hold onto the bed's headboard as his other hand held one leg open while Ludwig thrust in and out experimentally, earning soft noises from Ivan before the man was shuddering at the rhythm that Ludwig built up. 

The blonde couldn't help but stare at Ivan as the man allowed himself to be drilled into and fucked, completely relaxed and content as he reached around to grasp Ludwig's hip and give an encouraging squeeze. It was strange to see such a big man so comfortable with something that Ludwig had been told time and time again was shameful and demeaning, especially considering the front that Ivan put up in front of others.

There was nothing shy or quiet about Ivan now as he sighed and moaned and arched into Ludwig's movements. The younger male hummed as he thrust into Ivan, still so sensitive from his previous orgasm as he felt the clench of muscle and Ivan's shudders. When Ivan came it was a slow, gradual thing and Ludwig couldn't find any other word for the sight other than beautiful. Ashen eyelashes dusted Ivan's cheeks, soft and round, and his mouth opened in a silent scream, his hips arching down to press onto Ludwig's own as his hands clenched around both Ludwig and the bedframe. 

Cum covered Ivan's stomach and Ludwig felt himself coat the larger male's insides, Ivan groaning and clenching his jaw as he felt the sticky heat inside his body. When the two pulled apart Ludwig watched his cum dribble out of the larger male, rubbing his fingers through the wet mess before he reached over to find the tissues that every hotel room seemed to come with. Wiping off their bodies, Ludwig was prepared to go to his own bed, only for Ivan to grasp his wrist. 

"You're not going to just..." The implied "leave" was obvious as Ivan looked over Ludwig. 

Ludwig was quiet for a long moment, his brain overloading with the implications and the panic at the thought that Ivan wanted more, that the company would probably fire both of them for this that if he refused then Ivan probably wouldn't be able to look at him and that last thought was the one that hurt the most.

Leaning over carefully Ludwig curled against Ivan, who sighed and smiled, nuzzling at the man as he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm over Ludwig's chest and waist before he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep to the sound of Ludwig's heartbeat. 

Though despite everything... Ludwig supposed he could get used to this.


End file.
